DP: Torture Terror
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: Danny Phantom must try to defeat this ghost who gets it's power by "teasing" the most "Sensitive" person in the area.


DP Torture Terror

It was later in the afternoon and Danny, Sam and Tucker were out fighting ghosts. Danny was in his original Ghost form and up in the air while Sam and Tucker were down on the ground trying to aim the thermos at the monster they were fighting. They were fighting a giant green slimy ghost. It had four tentacles and it slithered around like a slug. It had big fangs and a loud roar. Danny blasted ghost-rays at the monster but it wouldn't do anything.

"Ok guys, NOW!" he shouted to Sam and Tucker. Sam held the thermos up and captured the ghoul. Danny smiled as Sam locked the top on the thermos. But then he gasped as his ghost sense went off. "Great, one more to go." He said. Danny floated back down to Sam and Tucker and grabbed them as he took off to look around.

Tucker used his PDA to track the ghost. "It's by the Nasty Burger." Tucker said. Danny quickly flew there and saw a big white ghost. The white of the ghost looked so feathery and soft. Danny set Tucker and Sam down and flew up to the ghost. It stared at him angrily with it's big red eyes and giant white fangs. "What kind of a ghost are you anyway? You look like a giant pillow." Danny laughed. He then blasted a hole into the center of the monster with his ghost-ray.

The hole where he blasted grew back as the monster roared. The ghoul shot a ghost-ray of his own at Danny. It was so fast that Danny couldn't dodge it. The ghost-ray hit him and sent him flying back towards the building that was Nasty Burger. Danny hit his head hard against the bricks of the wall. As he fell back down to the ground he rubbed the top of it. "A strong pillow." Danny added. Sam ran up to the ghost and was about to catch it but the ghoul sent a wave of ghost energy at an empty dumpster. It flew back and landed on top of Sam where she was stuck inside.

Sam tried her hardest to lift it but couldn't. Danny and Tucker ran over to try and lift it. "Ok Tuck, on three. One……two….th- AAAGH!" he screamed as a giant white hand came back and smacked Danny against the wall of another building. Tucker gasped. "Sam, we gotta lift this thing! At least enough so you can roll the thermos under!" Tucker said to Sam.

Danny flew back up into the air in front of the monster. Before the ghost could hit him again, Danny shot an ice ray from his hands, freezing the ghost within a thin sheet of ice. The ghost was strong enough to break free though. "You know, it's times like this that make me think that using the freeze power is just a waist of time." Danny said to himself. Another hand of the ghost came back and grabbed Danny. It squeezed Danny tightly within it's grasp. Danny struggled to get his hands free. He pulled more and more until he finally did.

Danny was charging up another ghost-ray in his hands until he felt a disturbance. The white ghost was smiling evilly. Danny looked at the ghost's face and was confused. He felt something at his body where the ghost was grabbing him. He couldn't see that there were feathery tentacles coming out of the palms of the ghost's hands and were slithering all over his body. They were as active as snakes. In other words, they were tickling him.

Danny suddenly realized that and struggled more and more to get the rest of his body free before he bursts. He pulled and pulled but his body wouldn't budge. The only part sticking out from the monster's hand was from the top of his chest and above. Danny pulled and struggled more and more but nothing would happen. Danny couldn't even keep a straight face anymore. He was smiling and clenching his teeth as his eyes were shut tight. The tentacles slithered faster and faster, they slid across his belly, the rest of his chest, his waist, his back, his spine and even his terribly ticklish sides. Danny was now trying with all his might to hold in his laughter. He wasn't doing a good job though because he was whining an awful lot.

Tucker and Sam were still trying to lift the dumpster. "Danny, we could use your help over here!" Sam shouted from inside the dumpster. She couldn't see that Danny was in a bad situation. Danny struggled to shout back to Sam without laughing. His voice was a little high since he was trying so hard not to burst. "I……..I can't……right now!!" He said with a couple snickers. Sam growled. "C'mon Tucker, lift with your legs!" She said. Tucker did as she said. They both lifted with all their might until there was a little crack big enough for the thermos to slide under.

Sam pushed the thermos out with her foot. Once it was completely out, she and Tucker both dropped the dumpster and rested their hands on their knees. They were breathing hard from exhaustion. Tucker fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Danny was still in the ghost's grasp. Danny snickered more and more as he tried harder and harder to pull out the rest of his body. The tentacles inside the ghost's grasp suddenly started slithering faster and more around his upper body. Danny was now giggling madly. Tucker ran up to the ghost with the thermos in both hands.

"Hey Bed Sheet! Time to be put away!" he said stupidly. The thermos started to whine as it charged up. The ghost roared and knocked the thermos from Tucker's hands, forgetting that he was supposed to keep Danny in a tight grasp. Since the ghost was distracted, The tentacles stopped tickling Danny. He could now focus, he quickly bit the creature's hand as it opened it's hand and wailed with pain. Danny then flew beside Tucker.

"Tucker, what is that thing?" he asked. Tucker quickly looked it up on his PDA. Tucker said that it was a snowy white ghostly figure that get it's power from laughter. The way it gets its laughter is if it "teases" the most ticklish person in the area. Danny gasped. He also stated that the feathers inside of the creature's head have a ecto-plasmic resin that would tickle the victim forever. Tucker laughed. "Lame ghost huh Danny?" he said. But all he felt was a whoosh of wind and Danny wasn't there anymore.

"Danny?" he said. The monster roared louder. Tucker ran an picked up the Fenton Thermos. He quickly ran to the dumpster which was behind the creature. The ghost looked behind and saw Tucker holding the thermos. The creature roared again as his hand came back and smacked at Tucker and the dumpster. Both Tucker and the dumpster flew towards the wall of the Nasty Burger. Sam was left standing where the dumpster used to be. "Cool." She said with a smile.

She then quickly ran over to Tucker and helped him up. "Tucker, are you ok? Where's Danny?" she asked. "I don't know." He answered as he rubbed his head. "Well, don't just stand there, use the thermos." She said. Tucker and Sam looked around. The thermos got knocked out of Tucker's hands as soon as the ghost smacked him. They looked all around but couldn't find it anywhere.

"AGH, we don't have time for this! We need to find Danny, quick!" she said. Sam started to run to Danny's house as Tucker followed. The both walked in and called his name. "Danny?! Danny?! We need you now!" they both shouted. Jazz ran into the room. "Sam, Tucker, what's wrong?" she asked. "We need to find Danny, have you seen him?" Sam asked. "No, I thought he was with you two." She answered.

They all suddenly heard something fall from upstairs. The three ran upstairs and into Danny's room. They saw an open book on the floor that looked like it fell from the shelf. "Danny? You in here?" Jazz called. They looked around Danny's room but didn't see anything. Sam opened the closet door but still nothing. But then she sniffed the air. "Ugh, what is that? It smells like sweat and fear." She said. She looked in the closet again but still couldn't see anything.

She waved her hand around in the closet to see if she could feel Danny. Her hand suddenly smacked something. "OW!" someone yelled. "Danny? Are you in there?" she asked. Danny came into view as he turned visible again, rubbing his cheek where Sam smacked him. He was sitting down on the floor pulling in his knees. "Danny?! Why are you just sitting here? There's a monster on the rampage out there!" Tucker shouted angrily.

"I'm not going out there!" he snapped. "Why not? You've never been scared of a ghost before, why are you so scared of this one?" Sam asked. Danny looked at them and sighed. He stood up on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I…..actually have a secret to tell you." He said. Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked at him and then each other, then back at him as they sat on his bed and listened.

Danny paced the floor as he thought for a moment. Then he stopped and faced them. "Ok, Tucker, you said that the ghost out there gets his power from tickling someone right?" Danny asked. "HA! Yeah. Lame ghost huh Danny?" Tucker laughed. "You said he…uh….'teases' the most ticklish person in the area…..right?" Danny asked feeling slightly more embarrassed. Tucker nodded. Danny sighed again. "Well, that would actually be me." Danny said. Tucker and Sam gasped.

Jazz on the other hand, wasn't surprised. "Oh, come ON! It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Jazz asked Tucker and Sam. "Yes, to YOU. But Sam and Tucker didn't know that Jazz." Danny said as he got annoyed. "Wait, you can't be 'sensitive' enough to not fight a ghost……can you?" Sam asked. "Well, I am." Danny answered. "But Danny, you still need to go out and face that monster!" Sam said. "Look, I told you I'm not going out there!" Danny snapped.

Sam stood up in his face. "You have to! What about all those innocent citizens? YOU'RE the hero of this city Danny. YOU have a responsibility to keep!" She snapped back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They continued to argue and spoke over each other until they were screaming in each other's faces as Tucker and Jazz just sat and watched. Sam stopped the argument and took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look Danny, you've got to do SOMETHING, if you don't, who will?" she asked. "Oh no, don't think you can just say 'If you don't who will' and I'll agree to anything!" Danny said. Tucker stood up and spoke. "So wait a minute, if you don't fight, people will die. If you DO fight, people AND you will die." He said.

"Exactly, let's not make the second one happen." Danny said. He sat down in the corner of his room and pulled in his legs as he rested his arms on his knees, glaring at everyone else. Then without saying anything more, he turned invisible right in that spot. Sam walked over to him, even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was still sitting there. "Danny, we really need to do something. We can't just let the monster run a muck." She said as she sat down and petted his invisible hair. Danny turned visible again and just looked to the ground. "But…….how…..what am I supposed to do?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at him and then looked to the ground for she didn't have a plan. She thought for a moment when she snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't you just stay intangible or invisible the whole time. Don't go up to him and punching him or anything. Just use your ghost ray!" she said. "But my ghost ray doesn't work. He just patches himself up." Danny said. "The freeze ray doesn't work either." "Well, what about your ghostly wail?" she asked.

Danny thought. "Well, maybe but, I don't know." He said. "Look Danny, if you're intangible nothing can touch you, you can't feel anything." She said. Danny sat there and thought more and more. He REALLY didn't want to take any chances. He looked and saw everyone looking at him with pleading faces. Danny took a deep breath as he stood up. Everyone waited. "Ok." He answered. Everyone then got smiles on their faces.

Danny still wasn't sure but he knew he had to do it for the sake of the town's people. Danny flew Tucker and Sam back to where the monster was throwing benches, trees, dumpsters, cars, anything he could get his hands on. Sam grabbed another Fenton Thermos as she and Tucker were hiding behind a tree. Danny flew up to the monster's face. "Hey, Giant, White and Fluffy, guess who's back?!" he shouted. The monster turned his head and saw Danny floating there.

The ghost got an evil smile on his face. He lunged at Danny. He clapped Danny into his hands, expecting to see him either splattered like a fly or at least knocked out. He opened his hands and was surprised to see nothing there. Danny suddenly phased into view next to the ghost's hands with a clever look on his face and crossing his arms. The ghost tried to grab and smack him but Danny easily dodged them.

One hand was coming at Danny really fast, too fast for him to dodge. He quickly turned intangible as the hand went right through him. Danny smiled. "I can't believe that worked." He said to himself. Danny blasted ghost-rays from his hands as he continued to stay intangible. He blasted a variety of holes in the creature's body. At first the ghost roared with pain, but then he would smile evilly and patch up the holes.

Danny tried his freeze powers again. He shot an ice ray from his eyes. It hit the ghost and it froze into a thin sheet of ice. The ghost's eyes began to glow green as he broke from the ice as it did earlier. The creature growled in frustration. "Now to pull out the big guns." Danny said to himself.

Tucker and Sam hid behind Nasty Burger. Tucker looked around and saw Danny up in the air. "I think he's about to do his ghost wail." He said to Sam. Sam smiled. But then she thought and her smiled disappeared. She ran out into view. "DANNY WAIT!" she shouted. But Danny had already taken a deep breath and unleashed a powerful ghostly wail. The green waves hit the white ghost as he flew in the other direction. He slammed into another building.

Danny's ghost wail then stopped as Danny fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He then became tangible again. "What happened?" Tucker asked. "Whenever Danny does his ghostly wail, he gets weaker remember?" she answered in concern. The creature had gotten back up on it's feet and was headed back for Danny. Sam shouted to Danny again. "DANNY! RUN!!" she shouted. Danny looked up and saw the ghost coming for him. He looked at his hands and saw that he had become tangible again.

Danny gasped. Danny stared at the creature and scooted back in fright until he was up against the wall. Danny was shaking with great fear like a Chihuahua as he breathed heavily. His pupils shrunk and his mouth gaped open as he watched the creature get closer and closer. Danny tried to turn intangible again but it didn't work. He gasped with greater concern as he looked and saw the creature standing right in front of him.

Danny was completely frozen in incredible fear until he heard Sam shouting to him again. "DANNY!! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!" she shouted. Danny was shaking SO much but he managed to get to his feet and start running for his life. Danny ran as fast as he could. He looked back in great fear as he saw the creature's head split open and white feathers began to shoot out and chase after him. "AAAAAAAAH!!!" he screamed.

Danny ran even faster with his heart and lungs pumping. Tucker and Sam saw Danny running. "Danny! Over here!" Tucker shouted. Danny saw him and continued to run, not daring to look back. Sweat was running down his face as he was breathing so hard from both fear and exercise. Danny couldn't help but stop and rest his hands on his knees. He was gasping and coughing with a lot of sweat running down his face. Danny looked back and still saw the feathers chasing him. Danny suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

He started running for his life again before he tripped and fell to the ground. Danny rubbed his head and looked to the feathers getting so much closer. "AAAAAH!!" he screamed again. He picked himself back up and continued to run. He finally reached Tucker, who told him to get in the dumpster to hide. Danny couldn't help but agree, so he climbed in and shut the lid.

The feathers reached the area and were looking around for Danny. Tucker and Sam pointed the other way. The feathers started heading that way. "Phew." Tucker and Sam said. "Ok Danny, you can stop hiding now." Tucker said loudly. The feathers heard him and turned around. "That was loud wasn't it?" Tucker whispered. Danny peeked his head out and saw the feathers looking back at him in full view. They started shooting back over there. Danny gasped. He glared at Tucker with such rage. "I swear when this is over, you are a DEAD MAN!" he shouted in anger.

Danny then climbed out of the dumpster and continued to run. Tucker and Sam gasped and ran after him with the feathers following closely behind. "Sam use the thermos!" Tucker shouted. Sam continued to run as she pointed the thermos at the feathers, it began to whine louder, and then softer. "What the? It won't work." She said. Danny shouted back to her. "Did……did you charge it?" he asked as he began to pant more and more. "Uh……no." she said.

Tucker and Sam ran ahead of Danny. They ran around the first corner they saw. Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam and tried to turned intangible, didn't work, invisible, nothing, tried to fly, fell back down. Sam, Danny and Tucker continued to run around corners of other buildings. Tucker and Sam were about to run around another one until they turned and saw Danny on the ground. Sweat was dripping from his face and he was wheezing terribly. He was on his hands and knees, trying to breathe. Sam ran by his side. "Danny are you ok?!" she asked with great concern. Danny couldn't talk, he couldn't even breathe.

"Uh….um…..Look! T-the feathers are right in front of you!" she lied. Danny gasped and looked up. "No……….they're….not!" he said. "No, but they WILL be if you don't start running right now!" she said. Danny knew she was right. He picked himself up and started to run slowly, for he was so weak. Sam and Tucker ran ahead of him and ducked behind another corner. Danny could barley run, he was way too exhausted.

Danny suddenly saw the feathers chasing after him. Danny gasped and continued to run. He fell to the ground in exhaustion. The feathers reached Danny and began to wave around his body. They mostly waved around his sides and his belly. Danny burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WAIT NO!! AHAHAHAHAHA! STOP I'M TICKLISH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed. Sam and Tucker gasped. "DANNY!! NO!!" they both shouted with great concern.

"Wait a second!" Tucker said. Then he pulled out another thermos from behind him. Sam stared at him with a surprised look, mouth gaped open and eyes wide. Her mood changed to deep, deep anger. "Why didn't you use THAT EARLIER?!?!?!?!" she shouted in rage. "I forgot about it!" he defended. Danny heard everything he said. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU ARE SOHO DEAD TUCKER!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he screamed. Tucker ignored him and pointed the thermos at the feathers. The feathers were sucked into the thermos…..but along with Danny! "AAAAH!" he yelled. "Oops." Tucker said.

The thermos in Tucker's hands started getting dents in the sides as they heard laughing from inside. "AHAHAHAHAHA!! TUCKER, LET ME OUT!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny screamed from inside. Tucker put his hand on the lid but didn't know what to do. Danny kept shouting at him to let him out. Tucker hesitated. "What are you waiting for Tucker?" Sam asked. "Well, if I open the thermos, I'd let Danny out but, I'd also be letting the feathers out." Tucker said. "It doesn't matter. It'll be easier to fight them off here in the open, so let him out." Sam directed. "How would we fight them off?" Tucker asked. Sam pulled out an ecto blaster from behind her with a know-it-all look on her face.

"Ok, here it goes." Tucker said. The thermos kept shaking and getting dents in the sides as laughter came from inside. Tucker quickly opened the lid. Danny and the feathers swept out of the thermos. The feathers were surprised and forgot what they were supposed to be doing. Danny was on the ground. He looked up and saw the feathers just floating there. Danny didn't give it another second. He quickly picked himself up and began to run.

The feathers started chasing after him again. Sweat ran down Danny's face from all the running he had been doing today. He quickly tried to fly again. He jumped up into the air and began to float. That was just the luck Danny needed, now he could get farther away from the ghostly feathers. He began to fly at lightning speed as the feathers continued to chase after him.

Sam was on one knee and pointing the ecto blaster. She quickly shot it and the beam hit the feathers as they fell to the ground as ashes. Danny smiled at Sam as she smiled back. Danny flew back down to the ground beside them. "Thanks for the save Sam." He said. Then Danny glared at Tucker angrily. "And you! You almost got me killed you….you……" Danny struggled to find the right words for he was filled with so much rage. Tucker backed away cautiously. Danny was walking up to him angrily, his teeth gritted as he growled.

But then Sam stepped in. "Knock it off Danny. As much as Tucker deserves to have his butt kicked, it wasn't entirely his fault." Sam defended. Danny backed off, still glaring at him angrily though.

But suddenly, Danny's body began to glow red. Danny looked over his body and was confused. Danny felt all tingly everywhere. "What's going on with you?" Sam asked. "I don't know." He answered. His body started to tingle even more, then more until the tingles turned to tickles. Danny's eyes got wide as he felt a tickly feeling everywhere the feathers had touched him. His arms felt ticklish, his chest, his belly, his neck, legs, shins, knees, back and worst, his sides.

Danny gasped when he knew what was happening. The tickly feeling grew. Danny wrapped his body in his arms as he closed his eyes and smiled, showing his bright white teeth. Sam and Tucker now knew what was happening too. They both gasped and ran over to help Danny. Danny fell to the ground as he tried more and more to resist laughing madly. The feeling grew and grew. Danny was now snickering, which meant trouble because that meant that the ghost who had attacked him was getting more powerful.

"Tucker, quick! Go and capture the ghost while I try and help Danny!" Sam ordered. Tucker agreed and he ran back to the Nasty Burger with the thermos in his hands. "C'mon Danny, you can fight it. You're stronger than you think." Sam said to the giggling Danny. Sam gasped as she saw the ghost coming their way with Tucker running in the lead. "Tucker, what happened? Don't tell me you lost the thermos again!" Sam said. "Ok, I won't tell you that then. But I DO need that ecto blaster." He said. Sam rolled her eyes and gave him the weapon.

Tucker ran back to the monster and started blasting. Sam covered Danny's mouth so he wouldn't let out any laughs. Tucker kept blasting as the beams made holes in the creature's body. He kept patching them up, but even if he did so, he would shrink as he got less powerful. Danny was shaking and struggling to get rid of the ticklish feeling, but the feeling just kept growing. "Danny, concentrate! You can fight it! You can fight the feeling, fight your fear and fight that ghost before it kills us!!" Sam said to Danny with great concern.

One loud laugh slipped out from under Sam's hand. The ghost heard it as he began to glow and grow slightly bigger. The ghost looked and saw where the laugh had come from. It saw that Sam's hand was holding in all the laughter that could be coming out right now. The creature smiled. He put his hand out as his fingers left his hand and transformed into five smaller versions of the ghost. They all lunged at Sam. She gasped. She quickly picked up Danny who was still glowing and giggling madly through Sam's hand.

The ghosts chased her as she ran all the way to Danny's house. She quickly ran inside as she got down into the basement where Jazz was. "Sam, what's wrong with Danny?" she asked. "No time to explain, just take him and make sure he doesn't let out a single giggle!" she ordered as she put Danny into Jazz's arms. Sam ran over to a variety of computers, typing in codes and passwords. She finally hit a button and a robotic voice said "Ghost shield activated." An antenna popped up from the top of the house and a green wave covered the entire house. The five mini-ghost ran into the shield with a slam. They all backed up and started pounding on it but nothing worked.

The five went back to the original ghost who was still battling Tucker. "I've gotta go find Tucker, see if you can do anything to help Danny." Sam said as she got another ecto blaster and thermos and ran out of the building. Jazz was a little confused. Why was Danny even trying to laugh? She set Danny down on the ground. He began rolling over and laughing his head off. "Danny, what happened?" Jazz asked. Danny could barely get the words out for he was being tickled so much right now. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A-A GHOST ATTAHAHAHAHACK!!!" he screamed. Tears were rolling down his face.

Jazz gasped. "Well what can we do?" she asked. But Danny was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer. Sam and Tucker ran inside the house and back down to the lab. "We've got the ghost. But what are we gonna do to help Danny?" Tucker asked as he held up the thermos. "I've got an idea." Sam said. Sam and Tucker carried Danny into the Specter Speeder. Jazz was up front and was going to drive while Sam and Tucker try to help him. "I don't get it, why is he still laughing like this?" Sam asked. "Those ghost feathers had some sort of special resin on them that would make the victim be tickled forever." Tucker explained.

Jazz steered the Specter Speeder all around the ghost-zone. "Over there!" Sam said as she pointed to a familiar platform. There were a bunch of clocks and gears all around. "What is this place?" Jazz asked for she had never been here before. "It's a home of a friend." Sam answered. Sam and Tucker ran out of the Specter Speeder to Clockwork. "Clockwork!" Sam said. Clockwork turned his head to see the two humans. "What are you two doing here?" he asked as he changed from an old man to a toddler.

"Look we need you to re-set time for us. Well, not actually for us, but for Danny!" Tucker said. Clockwork changed from a toddler to a normal man, not too old, not too young. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Sam and Tucker ran back to the Specter Speeder and brought the madly laughing Danny out for Clockwork to see. They dropped him on the ground so he could roll over and show Clockwork how bad a crisis he's in. "He's been attacked by these feathers that have a special-" Tucker started. "A special resin to permanently tease the victim. What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "We need you to re-set time!" Sam said.

Clockwork refused. "I'm sorry, but no can do." He answered as he changed back into an old man. "What?!" Sam and Tucker said at the same time. "You kids need to learn another way of getting rid of your problems instead of altering the time stream." Clockwork said. "Well….uh….what can we do?" Sam asked. "I mean look at him, he's a mess!" Danny was sweating so much and crying so much plus his cheeks were red from all the laughing. It felt like a dozen feathers were inside his shirt right now.

Jazz stepped out of the ship. "Ahem." She said. Sam and Tucker turned. "I think I might have a way." She said. Sam and Tucker carried Danny back into the ship as they took off without saying anything more to Clockwork, who gave them a good luck smile before they left.

Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Danny were all back in the lab. Sam was wiping the sweat and tears from Danny's face with a washcloth. Jazz was so good at science that she was working on an experiment that is meant to cure Danny. Jazz had protective goggles on and was boiling beakers and test tubes. She took some DNA samples from Danny's sweat and studied it under a microscope. She poured chemicals into other chemicals, studied a drop of them under a microscope and checked information scientific books. "Uh Jazz, exactly how long is this gonna take? Danny is getting worse every second and I think he's about to pass out……or die." Sam said. "Don't rush science!" she said. Sam and Tucker kept quiet. Jazz continued to mix other chemicals, she poured the liquid out of one of the test tube and onto a pan. She pulled on protective gloves and began to mix and stir the liquids with her hands.

She mixed and mixed as the liquids became thicker and thicker until it was like a gel. "Ok, it's done!" Jazz said as she took off her gloves and goggles and held up the gel in her hands. Sam and Tucker looked at each other in confusion, then back at Jazz. "So …….uh…what are we gonna do with that?" Tucker asked. "Well, we need to spread it around anywhere Danny has been tortured." Jazz explained. "And I need you two to restrain his arms and legs because this is gonna tickle even more." Jazz added. "And how is that helping him?" Sam asked. "You'll see." She answered.

Sam and Tucker shrugged their shoulders. Sam walked over to Danny and gently pulled his arms back above his head. Tucker walked over and grabbed Danny's ankles, hoping that he wouldn't get kicked in the face. Jazz slowly walked over to Danny with the gel in her hands. "Calm down Danny." she said. Danny threw his head back as he continued to laugh at such a feeling. "Now we need you to stay calm and under control. We're here to help you." Danny was laughing WAY too hard to respond. He kept trying to pull his arms back down and kick his feet, but Sam and Tucker had a good grip.

Jazz set the clump of gel on a table next to her. She took a little smudge on her hand and lifted the hem of Danny's shirt. Danny's eyes were closed too tightly to see what she was doing. Jazz rubbed the smudge of gel onto both hands as she started to rub Danny's belly. Danny laughed so much louder now. The cold, smooth gel rubbed against his warm, tender stomach was too much for him to handle. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! STHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" he screamed. Jazz thought it was cute to see her little brother so ticklish. Just for fun purposes, with some gel still on her hands, she squeezed Danny's sides. Danny's entire face was red now. He begged and begged and BEGGED but Jazz wouldn't stop. She was doing to both tease, and help him.

Danny tried harder and harder to pull down his hands. Sam was having a hard time keeping them restrained. So was Tucker, Danny kicked furiously for the gel was way too much for his sides and belly to handle. Jazz moved her hands around Danny's body like a swarm of bees. Constantly moving her fingers in circles as her hands waved up and down Danny's body. Danny was laughing super hard and sweat and tears continued to run down his face.

Jazz was finally done with that part as she pulled her hands back and put Danny's shirt back down. Danny continued to laugh as hard as ever until he started to glow blue. The blue glow faded and Danny wasn't laughing as hard anymore. He could finally breathe a little easier. Jazz grabbed more gel and pulled up the legs of Danny's pants. She rubbed the gel up and down as Danny started throwing his head back laughing again. Especially when she rubbed it over the back of his knees. When Jazz was done with that, she pulled down both pant legs.

"Ok, now we're going to need his shirt off." She said. Danny wasn't struggling as much anymore for he wasn't laughing as much anymore. They easily zipped off Danny's shirt. Jazz got more gel and rubbed it along his arms. Danny started laughing loudly again as he pulled at his arms to put them down. Jazz went right from his arms to his chest. Danny struggled more and more to get free on this one. His chest was highly ticklish. Jazz finished his chest as he began to glow blue again. The blue glow disappeared.

Danny was now laying there with his arms and legs sprawled out, eyes finally open and breathing hard. Sam helped Danny get up. "You ok?" she asked. Danny pulled his shirt back on as he continued to breathe. "…..yeah……how…about….you?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine." She answered. Danny turned to his sister. "Uh….thanks…..Jazz." he said. She gave him a cute smile. "My pleasure." She said.

Sam walked over to the Fenton Portal and hooked up the thermos to it. the portal began to flash and spark as an image of the white ghost appeared and then disappeared into the ghost zone. "And don't worry Danny, you'll never have to here from that guy again." Sam said.

…or will he?

The end


End file.
